


Letter M: MRI

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Developing Relationship, Future Fic, Hospitalization, M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything good was coming out of this night, it was that Derek might finally get Stiles to get rid of that death trap that didn't even have airbags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter M: MRI

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)

The crash wasn't that bad, but Stiles had hit his head on the side window hard enough to lose consciousness. He woke in the ambulance, disoriented and combative. He was strapped to a backboard, so he didn't have much room to move, and Derek was there to calm him down. 

Derek had been riding shotgun in the passenger seat because Stiles had insisted on driving the Jeep to Saturday night dinner at the Sheriff's. It was one of the compromises the three of them had come to when eighteen-year-old Stiles had moved in with Derek at the same time that he'd started classes at BHCC. 

If anything good was coming out of this night, it was that Derek might finally get Stiles to get rid of that death trap that didn't even have airbags. 

In the ER, Derek was forced to let the doctors and nurses tend to Stiles in a trauma room that he wasn't allowed to enter. Melissa McCall pulled him into a curtained cubicle instead and interrogated him about the accident under the guise of checking him out. She got a doctor to finish the exam and pronounce him in good health while she went to check on Stiles. 

The Sheriff, having been alerted by the officers that responded to the accident scene, was standing at the triage desk. Derek had been making his way to the waiting room, but he changed direction and asked the Sheriff. "Any word?"

"He has a sprained wrist and some bruised ribs from the seatbelt. They're concerned about a head injury though, so they're taking him for an MRI."

Derek's eyes widened, and his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "Is he… Will he be okay with that?"

"Probably not. Melissa told me to take you up to Radiology when you came out." The Sheriff curled a hand around Derek's elbow and pulled him toward the elevators. "There's a microphone that'll allow us to speak to him, if he consents to this."

Derek nodded and let himself be led up to the second floor. When they entered the MRI room, Stiles was sitting up on a gurney, visibly upset and shooting glares at the MRI machine every chance he got.

"Hey," Derek greeted, gently pulling Stiles into his arms, mindful of his injuries. 

"Der, they want to put me in there. I can't go in there. I can't. Not after-" he choked on his breath, which was picking up speed at an alarming rate. 

"It's okay. Take a breath. In. Out." Derek coached him through a couple of minutes of steady breathing before pulling back and thumbing away the tears tracks on Stiles' cheeks. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm here, and your dad's here, and we're not leaving you."

"I can't," Stiles whispered. 

"You can. I'm going to talk to you the whole time."

"No."

"Yes. Listen, you hit your head pretty hard, and we need to make sure that everything's okay. I wouldn't ask you to if I didn't think it was necessary, right?"

Stiles sniffed back more tears while avoiding answering the question.

"And your dad really wouldn't ask you if he didn't think it was necessary, right?"

The Sheriff stepped forward then and carefully squeezed Stiles' shoulder. "That's quite the bruise and goose-egg you've got there, kiddo. Let's make sure it's not something worse."

Stiles looked from Derek to the Sheriff and then back. "Okay," he murmured.

Both of them smiled softly at Stiles. 

"We'll just be right in there." Derek pointed to the control room. "I'll talk to you the whole time."

"You promise?"

"Promise." Derek gave him a quick peck on the lips and waited with him until the nurse and technician had Stiles situated and ready to go. Derek squeezed his hand and headed into the control room. 

The technician gave Derek the mic without a word and showed him the switch that would turn it on. Derek didn't hesitate to flip the switch.

"Hey there. Take a deep breath. Everything's going to be all right. They're going to start in just a minute, and I've been trying to think about what I was going to talk about. You're the talker in this relationship, but it's time for me to step up. 

"I remember the first time I saw you, in the woods, when you and Scott were looking for his inhaler. You had that buzzcut and a ridiculous t-shirt with a target on it. I couldn't believe you'd wear a target into the woods. That was the first time I thought you were an idiot. There are a few others, as you know, but that definitely was the first one. 

"Then we started having to work together because of Scott. I've looked back over all that time, and I can't point to a specific time that I knew I loved you. It just happened. You gradually wormed your way into my life, and you were everything that I was missing. Everything that I'd been missing since my family died. I love you, Stiles. I want to build a family with you. I hope you want that too."

The Sheriff pulled Derek into a hug as the tech took over and let Stiles know that the scan was done, and they'd have him out of the machine in a minute. 

By the time they separated and moved into the MRI room, Stiles had slid off the table and was stumbling toward them. Derek reached out and grabbed him, pulling him against his chest. 

"I do," Stiles said, moving back enough to look Derek in the eyes. "I do want a family with you. I love you too."

Derek kissed him then, long and deep, until Stiles sagged against him, and Derek remembered that he was still injured. He helped Stiles back onto the gurney and followed him to his hospital room. Both Derek and the Sheriff camped out in the uncomfortable visitor's chairs until the doctor let them know that Stiles would be okay. He'd need a few weeks to heal from the concussion, bruised ribs, and injured wrist, but he'd be just fine with a little rest. 

~End


End file.
